User blog:Echo 1/Dark Hunter Contest Entry
I had no idea where to put this, so I'll just post it in a blog. Yes, he's simple. Very simple. That's because he's not a super-powerful bloodthirsty killer that joined the Dark Hunters to simply keep killing. It's because he has more story to him than design. I'm still coming up with a real name for him... Entry Dark Hunter Codename: Mirage Image: Bio: 82,021 BGC: D**n fool. That's all I can say for this hunter. I don't exactly know what to do with him. Give him an order, and he'll carry it out. Give him a mission, and he'll see it through. Tell him to assassinate some ruthless dicator, he'll gladly do it for the sake of honor. For a has-been Matoran, he packs one Karzahni of a punch when it comes to fighting. Evidently he had a run in with the Visorak quite some time ago, which explains his nasty, lizardlike appearance-- and size. According to him he got caught while the spiders were burning his village. They captured him, cocooned him, and mutated him. I guess, depending on the point of view, he's lucky he survived. He then wandered the universe for Mata Nui knows how long, but then, strangely enough he came ''to us. Wanted to join the organization for things like 'honor'. Honor. What good is it among us, an alliance of thieves, murderers, and other piraka of the like? Although his kind ways of extracting information often yield more useful data... Anyways, he proved to be a great soldier, and a master thief. Every mission I've sent him on, he always comes back with a little extra. It's a shame that his honor will finally do him in. After all, how can I tolerate a mutant Matoran who can't stand to execute innocents in an organization like this? It's simply an impossibility. Shame... he would've made a great sub-commander...'' 82,002 BGC:: Oh, so he thinks he's too good for us now? Leaves my organization without so much as a two weeks notice? Feh, I knew I should've killed him long ago. His tomfoolery honor makes him think he can ''leave us and live? HAH! I will soon enough have his head on a plate. No, I'll mount it on a wall in my trophy room. Perhaps his body will give Lariska something to throw at.'' Abilities: Mirage, while being a mutant Le-Matoran, has a skill set that could rival even some veteran Dark Hunters. First off, his Hordika abilities give him great stealth, allowing him to sit and wait in the dark for days while searching for a quarry. Second, all his senses are superior to most standard beings, especially smell, sight, and hearing. He also is a master thief, and claims that he can steal nearly anything that isn't nailed to the ground. Another Hordika ability are his claws, which basically act as tiny taggers when he swipes with them. Increased agility, speed, and endurance also came with his mutation. He also has considerable willpower, as he was able to overcome the negative affects of the Hordika venom. Weapons: On the side of weapons, Mirage often carries a shortsword on him, which he uses during tight situations and there are limited combat options. He prefers using his claws and hooked tail when fighting, as they provide more mobility and take less effort. They are also much more silent when making a kill. Mirage also has a Rhotuka Spinner, which will drain all hope and optimism from a target, replacing it with blind rage or fear. He often uses this during assassinations, to disspell a target's willingness to fight. Created by: Echo 1 Okay, that's my entry. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Edited Image Everyone is using photoshops in their entries, so I figured that I'd give it a shot too. I put him in some mountains, sharpened the image a little, and added a glow to his eyes. Category:Blog posts